Whole Again
by rockhotch31
Summary: David Rossi has still not fully recovered from Erin Strauss' death. A couple members of the team decide it's time for an intervention.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again! I know I've been busy writing my OC's and I truly appreciate the fans that follow them. But it's time to get back out in the mainstream of the CM FF world.**

**All rights to Criminal Minds and its characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

**As always, this is a completely written FF. You will get a chapter a day, with the usual note about FF gremlins.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

On a Wednesday morning, Jennifer Jareau, sitting at her desk in the bullpen, going over case files, watched David Rossi walk up the steps of the BAU to the upper tier and noticed, again, the swagger in his step was still not there.

Normally, Rossi would saunter into the Unit like he owned the place. _Hell_, JJ thought, _he started the Unit so he probably does in a way_. But her mentor was off his game in his personal life and it showed. He was still feeling the loss of Erin Strauss and that worried JJ.

After Dave got into his office and got heads down with his email, JJ grabbed the nearest case file and headed for the office door at the top of the steps, which was open. She knocked on it, sticking her head in with a smile. "Gotta sec Hotch," she asked, her file in hand.

"Sure JJ," he smiled. "Come in." When JJ shut the door, Aaron Hotchner knew something more was going on than her wanting to discuss a case. He waved her into one of the chairs in front of this desk, softly smiling, as JJ sat down. "The file is a smoke screen for someone in the next office," he nodded towards Dave's office, "isn't it?"

JJ shook her head. "That's why you are the Unit Chief," she smiled.

Aaron softly laughed. "That was mentored and trained by that same man," he paused, looking out his window for a second. "I'm a little worried about him too JJ," he admitted. "He says all the right things to me, but I know differently."

"Hotch," JJ started, presenting her case, "Alex has been with the team for what now, almost a year?" Hotch nodded. "She made a comment in passing the other day when we were all standing around in the breakroom. 'Has anyone besides me noticed that Dave hasn't talked about his gaming abilities lately?' Hotch, if she's picking up on that, less than a year here and still trying, over trying," she smiled, "there's something wrong and I'm worried."

Hotch smiled. He knew that JJ and Dave had developed a strong bond during her days as the team's media liaison. That was why when the Unit was a person down after Emily's "death" Dave had called her to join the team. And Dave, like himself, had mentored her into the team; which didn't take much given her history with the team.

"So am I," Hotch confessed, "but I don't see him eating his gun. He just needs some time."

"Hotch," JJ said, "it's been four months. How much more time does he need?"

Hotch eyed her deeply. "Agent Jareau, are you plotting something?"

JJ smiled. "I've got an idea; but I really could use a co-conspirator to bring it to a plan."

Hotch smiled. "I'm in; let's talk."

-00CM00-

Dave was in the Round Table room first for the Friday briefing. That was usual for him. Hotch came in the door and stood next to him, pulling the chair out. That was not unusual. Sometimes they would meet early in there to discuss profiles and team assignments. As he was about to sit down, his cell buzzed in his suit pants pocket and he pulled it out. He looked at the text and grumbled a "shit" under his breath as he sat down.

"Aaron?"

Hotch shook his head. "Beth is coming down for the weekend; again." He looked at Dave. "It's easier for her to come here than for me and Jack to go there. I help her out with the ticket costs," he smiled. Dave smiled his agreement with the arrangement. "But the last three weekends she's been down, it's been the three of us."

Dave looked at Aaron. "Don't get me wrong Dave; I love my son and so does Beth. But we desperately need a date night. Jess is out of town and I can't find a sitter to save my soul. All the kids in the area start school on Monday. It's their 'last big weekend together'," he said, using quote marks in the air, shaking his head.

"I can take Jack," Dave said smiling, "for the night. Us guys can hang out together. You and Beth can hammer the headboard of your bed into the wall as loud as you want," he smiled devilishly. "And Mudg and I would love the company."

"You sure about that Dave?"

"Sure, I'm sure; send Jack over with his latest favorite DVD. We'll swim, I'll cook for him and then we'll snuggle with popcorn and the movie. Sounds like a perfect night to me with my best bud," Dave smiled. "And btw, this is my way of kicking you in the ass that I support you and Beth. 'Bout time you got some lovin' again," Dave smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Dave, that is incredibly kind of you, but you're really sure?"

"Hell yes Aaron; just promise me you two will stay for drink at my place when you drop Jack off."

Hotch looked at Dave. "If you really mean that, you have a deal my friend," he smiled, as JJ walked in.

She raised her eyebrows. "You two are making a deal? That sounds ominous," she smiled.

Dave shook his head. "I letting Aaron and Beth have a date night," he smiled. "I'm taking Jack for the evening." Dave couldn't resist. "I just hope they put it to good use," he smiled devilishly at JJ, giving her a wink. Hotch just shook his head looking over the files in front of him.

JJ plopped down in the chair and put her arm on the table, leaning in a bit to look at Dave. "What the hell is a date night?" Dave looked at her as Aaron did from his files. "Seriously; Will and I haven't had one since Henry was born."

"Well then Mrs. LaMontagne, I suggest you start thinking about how you're going to dress tonight. I've got one munchkin, might as well have two," he smiled.

"Dave that is really sweet of you, but….."

"No buts JJ; I've did it before; remember?"

JJ looked at him. "With two boys that were five and three at the time; there's a big difference between that and soon to be six and eight that will be staying the night. The energy level is way different." The rest had begun to filter in.

Dave smiled his swagger smile. "I have a pool and it's not fall yet."

"Sounds like some betting action to me," Morgan smiled.

"Yeah and the last time we followed you on that, you, Emily and I were out a hundred bucks," Reid said. JJ and Garcia shared a smile as Emily roughly poked Morgan in the shoulder.

Alex, sitting down last, looked perplexed. JJ gave her the short version of Dave taking care of the boys while she and Hotch had to attend an embassy party representing the BAU a couple years back.

When JJ finished, Reid looked at Blake. "I will not bet against Rossi this time." He smiled at JJ. "Take him up on it JJ; you and Will deserve a night out."

Dave pointed at him, looking a JJ. "You're going to argue with a genius?" he smiled.

Hotch looked at JJ. "We're meeting at Dave's for a round of drinks at five-thirty. Let's get started."

By 4:01 pm, the senior team of the BAU had left for the weekend. Agent Anderson looked around and smiled to himself. _Elvis has left the building_.

-00CM00-

The two families pulled into the driveway at the same time. Will got out of his SUV, grabbing Henry's bag from the back seat as JJ opened the back door on her side to let Henry tumble out in anxious anticipation. "Mama, this is really happening?" he smiled.

"Yes Henry, it is," she smiled. She loved the thought that her son was so anxious to spend the night with Jack and Uncle Dave.

The feeling was mutual in the Hotchner vehicle as Aaron grabbed Jack's bag as he undid his seatbelt. Beth, walking around the front of Aaron's vehicle smiled at them both. They walked up the sidewalk to Dave's back door and Aaron opened the door for Beth and let JJ in as well. They smiled at Jack and Henry, walking up the sidewalk, arms linked across their shoulders with Will walking behind the boys, smiling as well. Dave looked at them walking in.

"Hurry up guys; I'm just draining the spaghet noodles off now," he smiled.

Jack looked at him. "Uncle Dave?"

Dave looked him in the eye. "Jack, you're ol' Uncle Dave can read a clock," he pointed. "I thought we'd eat first so you'll have room for the popcorn later."

Jack shook his head. "Uncle Dave, I told you before, you'll never be too old to us," he seriously said. Henry added a sincere head nod to that. _They have grown up a bit on me_ Dave thought.

Hotch smiled at Will. "I smell pancetta cooking."

Will smiled back. "JJ explained that to me; bacon in my southern world," he smiled, slapping Hotch on the back following him into David Rossi's mansion.

The boys wrapped their arms around Dave's legs and hips. He kissed them both on the head. He looked at Henry. "Dude! I love the haircut!" Henry beamed and they shared a high five. Dave looked at the four adults. "I'm cooking for the boys; Aaron, you're bartending."

Aaron took the drink orders and moved to Dave's bar, pouring the drinks.

Jack eyed his uncle. "You gotta plan for tonight, don't you Uncle Dave."

Dave smiled. "Yup Jackster, I do. The three of us are going to eat; then were going to play the memory game. I owe the two of you," he wickedly smiled. "Paybacks are not fun; and I'm not going to lose this time." Henry and Jack shared smiles, much like JJ and Will and Beth with Aaron as he handed the drinks around. "Once our stomachs are settled, we're hitting the pool. After dat," Dave said with his New York accent, "it's clean up time and then we all snuggle together and watch DVDs."

Henry tugged Dave's cargo shorts. "Uncle Dave, aren't you forgetting something?"

Dave smiled. "You mean the bowl of buttered popcorn?" Dave pointed at the large bowl he already had on his kitchen counter top. "Whadda ya think Henry?"

Henry looked his mom in the eyes, as JJ sipped her drink. "Uncle Dave is all over this momma." The four adults roared with laughter. Beth and JJ got the boys up into Dave's lunch counter stools as he started to make Carbonara for them.

The four, looking forward to their date night, quickly polished off their drinks and said their good nights to the boys. JJ looked at Henry. "Promise me, you'll help Uncle Dave out."

Jack smiled. "JJ, Uncle Dave is the bomb; he's got this," he beamed. Beth kissed the top of his head. JJ shook her head at Hotch; the two boys knew him better than they knew.

The couples said their good-byes to the boys as Aaron put their drink glasses in Dave's dishwasher. He looked at Dave, finishing the first dish of Carbonara for Henry. "You sure?"

"Aaron, get you're a-double-s out of here." He looked at the two couples. "Brunch is at ten," he smiled. He waggled the Dave Rossi index finger at them that he only could do. "Don't be late. I might be helping out in the love department; you all will just have to get it done before then," he wickedly smiled. "It's my weekend too."

Dave, filling a plate full of Carbonara for Jack, setting it in front of him, accepted Beth's hug. "Thanks Dave; we appreciate this."

He softly smiled, kissing her temple, pulling her into a hug. "Have fun tonight; and get that idiot to do the same. I will as well." Beth looked him in the eye. "Promise sweetheart," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Aaron pointed at him. "See you in the morning," he smiled. "Thanks Uncle Dave," he wickedly added.

"GET!" Dave commanded. The boys roared as the four of them exited.

Dave finished his own plate and sat down next to the boys. Henry eyed him. "You're the bomb Uncle Dave," he smiled.

"Yup kid, I am."

###

**A/N: The other time Dave took care of the boys goes back to my FF **_**In Over His Head**_**. I didn't want to mention that up front because this is a very standalone piece. Yet, if you want the full JJ story about Dave sitting with the boys the first time; guess what? I'm bad; just a total huckster for my past stories.**

**But psssst; it's only one chapter long. I know short for Rockie standards. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hugs and good-byes all done, with the four adults gone, Dave and the boys ate heartily. He had also prepared some French bread, butter and slightly hinted with garlic and melted cheddar cheese on the top. He knew it was Jack favorite. It soon proved to be a Henry favorite as well. "That's the best Uncle Dave," he smiled.

They all enjoyed the time together. Dave even smiled getting chased off his chair to re-fill the milk glasses of the growing boys. Jack and Henry polished off every last morsel of the meal, including the bread. When Dave pulled out three bowls from the fridge of freshly cut peach slices that Rosa, his housekeeper had done for them, the two boys smiled hugely at him.

Dave lightly sugared the boys' peaches and they dove in. He ate his own as he put the plates in the dishwasher. Jack and Henry polished off the golden delicious pieces, with a milk chaser as Dave called it, slightly filling their glasses for the third time.

Jack finished and pushed his bowl towards the end of the lunch counter. He climbed down from the tall chair and then grabbed the bowl, walking into Dave's kitchen. Setting the bowl next to Dave's sink, he smiled. "Uncle Dave, you rinse it out, I'll put it in the dishwasher."

Henry LaMontagne, following the lead of his older mentor, but not to be out done, did the same. Dave smiled as the boys put them in the dishwasher. He rinsed out their milk glasses, added the glass that Hotch had poured a splash of Scotch for him along with the bowls that had held the ingredients for the Carbonara. He looked at the boys who hadn't moved.

"Uncle Dave, I know your kitchen. Let's get the rest of the dishes done," Jack smiled, pulling a dish towel off the handle of Dave's oven. "Henry and I can help." Dave couldn't help but smile at the growing boys and a bit of pride in his heart that Jack knew how he kept his kitchen.

Dave poured the warm water in one sink, adding the dish soap. He went into his pantry and pulled out a step stool, setting in front of the second sink where he rinsed the dishes. "That's yours Henry," he smiled. "After I washed and rinse them, you let them sit for a second and then give them to Jack to dry."

"Uncle Dave, you've never had that before for me to help," Jack noted.

"That's 'cause I just got it," he smiled.

Both the boys eagerly beamed their acceptance as Henry climbed up on the stool. Dave washed the strainer the noodles had drained in, rinsed it and set it in the sink. "Tell me when I can give it to Jack Uncle Dave," Henry smiled.

Dave grabbed the skillet off the counter and started washing it. "Now Henry," he softly smiled. The boys worked like a well-oiled team with Henry handing the item to Jack who dried at it on the counter. They repeated the process on both of the skillets as Dave washed out his large pot he cooked pasta in. Rinsing it, he set it in the second sink. "I've got that guys; it's pretty heavy."

Jack looked at him with the determined Hotchner look Dave had seen too many times. "We've got it Uncle Dave." He threw the dish towel over Henry's shoulder. "Hand it to me Henry." Henry compiled. Jack took it by the two side handles and held it. "I'll hold it Henry, you dry it." Henry jumped down off the stool and working together, the boys got it dry.

Dave took the pot from Jack, looking at it. It was totally dry. "I'm impressed guys," he smiled hugely, putting it away in the cupboard. The boys shared a high five. "Memory game time boys," he smiled. "Get up to the table," Dave said pointing to the small nook table he had in the kitchen. "I'll put the rest of the stuff away and be there in a second." The boys sped off and clamored into the chairs.

The boys looked around the table. "Umm Houston, we have a problem," Jack said.

Dave laughed at the movie reference. Hotch had told him he, Jack and Beth had recently watched _Apollo 13_. Jack had become totally fascinated with the US Space Program. "Roger that 13," he said, smiling. "State the problem."

"There's no Memory Game box," Henry said. All the boys saw on the table was a small box holding a deck of cards.

Dave smiled. "'Cause it's my house so we're going to play my version," he smiled, pulling the cards out. "And besides, you boys are both in school. You should know your numbers by now." He patiently showed them the cards with the different numbers, turning them over. A Queen of hearts came up next.

"Uncle Dave," Henry said, looking deeply in his eyes. "That don't have a number."

Dave let his English vocabulary slide and smiled at him. "You can't match pictures Henry? What's the queen wearing?"

Henry smiled. "A crown."

"Atta boy," Dave smiled. He took the cards and shuffled them, splitting the deck in two. The boys were totally enamored with that.

"Do it again Uncle Dave," Henry smiled. Dave pushed the cards that had now become one pile together and split the deck again, fanning each half out with his thumbs and letting them tumble together. Henry beamed. "That's too cool Uncle Dave." Dave smiled, did it one more time and spread the cards face down on the table.

When the game finally got over, Dave did have the most pairs, with nine. But the boys after they counted their respective piles of pairs each had eight. "That was close," Dave smiled.

Dave took the cards to shuffle again, looking at the clock. They all had another 25 minutes to go before they could safely swim after eating. Jack looked at him. "Show me how Uncle Dave; please," he pleaded.

Dave laughed and showed Jack how to shuffle the cards. Jack broke the deck in two like Dave taught them and when he started to fan them out, he sent cards flying everywhere. Dave roared with the boys as they scampered off their chairs to pick up the ones on the floor. Dave gathered the ones scattered over the tabletop.

Jack looked at him, handing him the cards he had picked. "You better do it Uncle Dave." Henry bobbed his head in assent, adding his as well. Dave smiled at them, shuffled the cards and laid them out again.

It was another bitterly fought game, yet Henry came out on top this time. Dave smiled that the youngest won, yet keeping an eye on Jack, who was as competitive as his dad, even at his young age. Dave smiled as Jack gave Henry a high five across the table.

Dave looked at the clock again. "Hey guys, by the time we get our swimsuits on, it'll be safe for us to swim." The boys raced for the steps. Mudg, who had quietly ate his dinner and then took a nap by the nook, sprang to his feet and raced ahead of Dave and the boys. Dave followed them trying to keep up with them. _I'm getting too goddamn old for this_ he thought, racing up the steps behind the two sets of energetic legs.

The boys raced into the room they would share next to Dave's where Aaron had taken both their bags and dove in to find their suits. Dave fished his out of his drawer and changed. When he finished, he appeared in their doorway. Jack was watching Henry get his suit pulled up with pride. They both smiled at him. "Let's go guys," he smiled. Mudg let out a mighty bark and led the way back door the stairs to the back door. Wagging his tail, he waited for the three of them to arrive.

Jack opened the door to let Mudg out first. He raced to his usual spot to the back of Dave's property. Henry looked at Jack. Jack laughed. "Mudg just ate; he's got take his dump." Dave smiled at Henry laughing at that. _He's Aaron Hotchner's son all right_, he thought. _How many times have I heard Aaron give me hell about taking my morning dump?_

The boys took one look at each other and raced to the pool. "Cow-a-bun-ga" echoed through upper class neighborhood as the boys cannonballed into the pool together. Dave closely watched to make sure two heads re-appeared at the surface.

It brought back a memory of him diving into a pool to save an eight year old girl, bound hand and foot as an unsub tossed her into a pool. Dave, fully clothed, dived in after her and got her off the bottom, handing her to Max Ryan. He climbed out as Max laid her on the pool apron. Dave performed child CPR to save her life. _I don't lose little ones in the water on my watch_ Dave had thought, his Marine training kicking in.

Two heads bobbed to the surface, laughing and they swam to the pool ladder to take turns jumping off the diving board. Dave stood on the end of the plateau of the shallow to deep end, ready to spring into action if needed.

It wasn't needed with the two "fish" that earned their "fins" in the same pool.

Mudg, after finishing his business, came into the pool area and Dave could have sworn looked him in the eye before he dived in the deep end with a smile. Mudg was not allowed in the pool. As the dog paddled to the shallow end, the boys swam along with him, laughing.

Mudg climbed up the steps, turned around to look at the boys following him and barked his pleasure, doing the mighty water shake that only a dog could do. "Damn dog," Dave muttered under his breath as he wadded to the steps.

To the boys' credit, they both climbed out to help Dave get the chlorine rinsed off Mudg in the shower he had by the pool. They all got bathed by another Mudg powerful shake of his body, to the delightful laugher of the boys. After they all got him dried off, Mudg headed for a corner of the pool area still in sunlight, did his usual two turns, and plopped down for a nap.

The boys raced to the deep end and resumed their "diving contest" as Dave jumped in and went to his spot to keep a sharp eye on them. They both knew Uncle Dave's rules. _Next person on the board doesn't go until the other is off the side ladder of the pool and on the apron_. Dave smiled at the boys having a ball.

"Watch this Uncle Dave," Henry shouted. He took a fall off the diving board on his shoulder. Dave laughed his acceptance when Henry reached the surface. The boys put on quite a show for Uncle Dave.

Dave snuck a peek at the clock in the pool area as the boys started to slow down. They had been in for an hour and a half, and their little bodies were showing the signs. "Last one guys," he said, as Henry swam towards the ladder. Jack waited for Henry.

"Rock, paper or scissors," Jack said, looking at Henry. Dave smiled. _A school lesson learned on the playground. Every boy learns that their first week_. Jack's paper covered Henry's rock. Henry took his last dive, cannonballing into the pool once more, drenching Dave with the splash.

As he came to the surface, his head bobbing up, he giggled at Dave. "You swim to the steps for that before you get out," Dave lovingly growled. Henry giggled the whole way. Jack waited until Henry was safely standing on the apron.

Jack looked at Dave. "Uncle Dave, big guys' dive; you'll be there?" Aaron and Beth had been trying to teach Jack all summer how to dive off the board.

"You know better champino," Dave smiled. Henry went into the pool, standing on the first step yet wrapped in a towel Dave had in the hamper near to the steps, hollering his encouragement. Mudg, hearing Henry, popped up and walked to the side of the pool to bark his encouragement. Jack smiled, looked at Dave once more and dove in.

Jack did it perfectly and bobbed to the surface. Dave was waiting for him and pulled him into a hug, tussling the wet, blonde hair he had inherited from his mother. "Knew ya could do it champino," he smiled. Mudg happily barked, racing to stand by Henry.

They swam to the steps together and climbed out. Dave got the shower running in the pool area with warm water to get the chlorine off them. He helped them dry off, getting Henry a fresh towel, and then wrapped the boys in the large, cotton towels as the night air began to cool. He put his own over his shoulder and whistled for Mudg, who had run off to do his thing again.

###

**A/N: Rock, Paper, Scissors is a hand game of a quick bet. Rather than me trying to explain it here, Goggle the three names with adding hand gestures. Read the Wiki article.**

**While I really and truly enjoyed writing this chapter, it has a very deep and special meaning to me. My oldest nephew fell into the deep end of an in-ground June 30****th**** this year. He can't swim. A bunch of couples with their kids had gotten together. One of the fathers noticed him and pulled him out. He was blue and not breathing. Another father, Troy, trained in child CPR, took one look and performed it. He saved my nephew's life. By the time the EMT's arrived, less than five minutes after the 9-1-1 call, Troy had Lad1 sitting up and talking. The EMT's in their after action report, which my sis and her husband received a copy of, all stated "we didn't have to do a thing".**

**Moral of the story: please learn CPR and child CPR as well. My oldest nephew is still on this earth thanks to an angel that took that training.**

**And why I inserted that into this story with Dave saving the child and his vigilante watch of the boys. It does happen that quickly.**

**And God bless Troy, whom I've still not met. There are truly angels walking this earth. He's one.**

**This chapter is dedicated to him.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three of them, with Mudg going up the steps in front of them, all made their way upstairs at a speed much slower than before. Dave looked at the boys. "You two are getting old enough to get your p.j's and clean underwear together for after your shower." The boys bobbed their heads with a smile. "Jack, I'm sure your dad packed some shampoo, that's on you."

Henry gently tugged at the bottom of Dave's swim trucks leg. "What about me Uncle Dave?"

Dave smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "You bring the lotion that I know your mom put in your bag." Henry smiled and the boys took off with Mudg following them. Dave went into his master bedroom, entering into his massive bathroom. He reached into his large glass encased, tiled shower, and got the water running from the duel shower heads to get the water warm.

Smiling, he waited on the boys. _I learned from the last time; I think my swim trucks will work for this_. Stepping out, the boys came in carrying everything. They both put the items Dave asked for on the counter and then dumped their clothes on the floor next to Dave's marble counter and sink and pulled off their swimsuits. Dave grabbed the shampoo bottle he asked Jack to bring.

Henry shivered. "Get in the shower," Dave gently smiled, opening the door. Jack followed him in. He let the boys fool around for a few minutes, having a water fight with the water pouring from the two heads. He pulled out the towels he would wrap them in when they were done and two wash clothes. He put the towels on the floor just outside the door, grabbed the two wash clothes off the counter, the shampoo and the boys swimsuits.

He put the swimsuits on the floor of the shower as he walked in. Jack looked at him. "Uncle Dave?"

Dave smiled. "Jack, we can get them better rinsed out and the shampoo water from your hair should help. They I'll dry them for you take home."

Jack beamed. "You're good Uncle Dave." Henry nodded, soaking in the warm water. He handed each of the boys a wash cloth.

"Guys, the sooner you get cleaned up, the sooner its movie time and popcorn." The boys looked at each other and nodded. Dave helped them get body wash on their wash clothes and smiled as they did a reasonably good job getting cleaned up. _Oh David, they are growing up so much_. He took each of their wash clothes, got them lathered up with the soap and simultaneously gently rubbed their backs clean as the boys stood in the streaming warm water.

Dave smiled. _If they were kittens right now, they'd be purring_. He made sure their ears and the back of their necks were clean and then rinsed the areas off, very concerned about their ears. He grabbed the shampoo and got them both lathered up. The boys rubbed it in and then looked at the lather on their hands. They shared a high five, splattering lather all over the shower. Dave roared with them.

Dave grabbed his own shampoo off the shelf in the shower and lathered up as well. He held out both his hands with shampoo lather on them. The boys ran their hands through their hair and matched him smiling. The six hands joined together, sending lather flying all over the shower. The boys roared again. "Rinse out time," Dave smiled. He helped the boys get all of the shampoo out of their hair and then his own. He reached for his shelf again, grabbing a bottle of hair conditioner.

Henry cocked an eye at him. "Uncle Dave?"

Dave smiled. "It's called hair conditioner Henry; it makes your hair soft and easier to comb." He put a dab in his hand and rubbed it into his own hair with one hand, while putting a dab into each of the boys' out-stretched hands that he knew he would get. Smiling, he helped them get it into their hair.

Dave stepped around Jack and got his hair rinsed. "You boys do the same and then enjoy the warm water for a bit while I get changed." The boys smiled and did what he asked. Dave grabbed their swimsuits and rung them out, taking them out with him.

Grabbing his towel on the rack, he dried his hair and body off, trying to get as much of the water out of his swim trunks as possible. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and disappeared into his bedroom to get changed. He heard the boys talking but thought nothing of it until he heard the water shut off in the shower and the door open. Pulling on his cotton lounge pants, he grabbed a t-shirt from his open drawer and raced to the bathroom, pulling it on.

He looked at the boys, already on the huge rug he had outside of the shower, wrapped in the towels, drying off. Jack gave him the Hotchner glare. "We're old enough to do this," he seriously said. Dave shook his head at seeing Aaron personified in his son. _That surprises you David?_ he heard in the back of his head.

He pulled the towel up on Henry and got his hair dried off. Jack was already doing the same with his own towel. The two shower heads had warmed the bathroom and Dave pushed the door shut to keep it that way for the boys. He got their young, delicate skin covered with lotion, gently rubbing it into Jack first. Jack dove for his undershorts, pulling them on, and then reaching for his p.j. shorts, pulling them on as well.

Dave looked at Henry, finishing him up with the lotion. "Think you can do the same," he smiled. Henry nodded his head. Dave kissed his forehead. "Jack, you hang out with Henry until he's done. Mudg is just outside the door if you need me. I'm going to head downstairs to start to get ready to make the popcorn. After you're done, go grab the DVDs each of you brought."

Jack smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me Uncle Dave," he smiled. "I've got this." Dave smiled, grabbed the boys swimsuits he had set in the sink, opened the bathroom door and left, pulling the door closed again. _Take out the Uncle in "Uncle Dave" and who does he sound like and how many times have you heard that?_ the voice reappeared. Dave shook it off, shutting his dresser drawer and grabbing his towel with his swim trunks on top and took them downstairs, along with the boys'.

He entered his kitchen pantry which also housed the washer and dryer. He threw the two articles into the dryer. He would add the boys' swimsuits later. _Contrary to popular belief amongst that family, David Rossi does wash some of his own clothes. Surprised the hell out of me as well_ the voice said.

Walking into the kitchen, Dave mumbled to himself _I've only had three sips of scotch_ he thought shaking his head. He heard the boys coming down the steps with Mudg and smiled, pulling out his big skillet with its cover. The boys raced into the kitchen, each with a DVD in hand. That was part of the plan he had discussed with the parents. Each boy could only bring one movie. He smiled at them. "OK guys, here's the plan." The boys hung on his every word. "I'll get the first movie started and you guys can watch it while I make the popcorn."

Both the boys frowned. "Uncle Dave, we don't get to help make the popcorn?" Jack said.

Dave glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "Jack, it's nearly nine o'clock. If you help me with the popcorn and we watch both movies, it'll be way past your bedtime. Your dad and Henry's mom and dad will roast me."

"Beth would probably help," Jack said with a devilishly smile.

"I got it Uncle Dave," Henry said, wide eyed. "We help with popcorn and only watch one movie." _He's a problem solver, just like his mother_ the voice said.

"OK," Dave said, "but you two have to choose which movie to watch." Jack and Henry looked at each other and their DVDs. Henry had brought _Stranger Tides_, the last in the Pirates of the Caribbean series.

Henry looked at Jack's. "What's that one Jack?"

Jack smiled. "It's a _Dolphin Tale_; it's really cool." Henry looked at him. "It's about a dolphin that loses its back fin in a lobster trap. And a kid that tries to help him." He looked at Henry. "Do you know what a dolphin is?"

Henry proudly smiled. "Momma and daddy took me to the aquarium last summer; we got to see the dolphin show. And Jack, I bet you've already saw this," Henry asked, waving his DVD cover around.

"At least fifteen times," Jack smiled. "Dad is sick of it; but he won't tell me." Dave smiled. _Aaron would never do that to Jack. Their time together is precious_ the voice said.

"Me too," Henry admitted. "Let's go with yours; it sounds really good."

Dave proudly smiled at the boys working the problem out together. _That surprises you David? They are your legacy; the gift you get back for rejoining the Unit; your BAU family_. Henry put his DVD on the lunch counter and raced into the pantry to get the step stool as Dave put the skillet on the burner and fired it up.

Henry put the foot stool next to the range top. Dave grabbed Jack and set him on the counter. He pulled a small sauce pan from his cupboard and reached into the fridge, grabbing a stick of butter. He put it into the sauce pan, and gently turned on soft heat to slowly melt the butter. He pointed at the pan, looking at Jack. "That's on you," he smiled.

"Got it Uncle Dave." _There it is again; his father. David, just trust it._

Dave looked at Jack and Henry. "Let's get this party started," he beamed. Fifteen minutes later, he and the boys we snuggled together on the couch in Dave's den, with the DVD playing. Dave had the huge bowl of buttered popcorn in his lap with each of the boys at his side.

Mudg joined them and after getting his share of popcorn from the boys, he went to his favorite spot on the den floor, did his two turns, and plopped down with a large yawn.

The DVD played on with each of the boys starting to hide their yawns. Yet they hung in to the bitter end, with Dave smiling at them, putting the popcorn bowl on the coffee table he had took his legs down from, having sprawled them across the top to stretch out.

"That was a great movie," Henry said with a yawn, as Dave pushed the eject button on the remote. Jack walked over and put the DVD back in its plastic case.

"Yeah, dad, Beth and me really liked it," he yawned as well.

"I totally enjoyed it too," Dave honestly said. _Good for you David_.

Dave took the paper towels each of the boys had used for their hands and tossed them into the bowl. "I'll take care of that later. It's bedtime." He glanced at his watch. It was past eleven. He shook his head. _David; it's OK. Enjoy this time with them. This is special time with these boys. I told you; they are your legacy._

Jack looked at Mudg, getting up, standing by the door that led to the patio from Dave's den. "Not yet Uncle Dave," he said, yawning again as he opened the door to let Mudg out. Henry yawned deeply, holding his hands out to Dave. Dave pulled him off the couch and nestled him to his shoulder. Thankfully, Mudg didn't waste time and hustled back after finishing his business. Jack let him in and locked the door.

Dave smiled at him and nodded towards the stairs. Jack smiled and they walked up together with Henry already half asleep on Dave's shoulder. Dave wrapped his free hand around Jack's shoulder.

He got the boys into the guest bathroom across the hall from their bedroom and set Henry on his feet in front of the toilet. "Henry, you got to go before bed." Henry yawned, rubbed his eyes and started to pull his p.j. bottoms and underpants down. Dave nodded at Jack and they went into the boys' bedroom to get the toothbrushes and toothpaste. The two walked in as Henry was pulling everything back up, flushing. In his sleepy state, it was rumpled mess. Dave crouched down to straighten it for him and gently guided him to the sink. He pulled another wooden footstool he had bought for the evening up against the counter.

"Henry, you need to get your teeth brushed," Dave said. Henry climbed up on the stool as Dave put some toothpaste on his brush.

"Mommy always called them buckies," Jack yawned with a smile, sitting on the toilet as Henry started in. Dave smiled deeply that Jack still remembered part of his life with Haley.

"Then that's what we'll call them Jack," Dave smiled.

"Atta boy," Dave smiled at him in the mirror, rubbing Henry's shoulder. "Get those back buckies as well." Jack flushed as Henry rinsed. When he finished, Henry wiped his hands of on his p.j. top before Dave could give him the hand towel and raised his hands up to Dave again, yawning deeply. Dave pulled him off the footstool to his shoulder as Jack climbed on.

"I've got this Uncle Dave," he yawned.

"You da man champino," Dave whispered to him in the mirror. Jack smiled and brushed away. When he finished, Jack dried his hands off with the towel and grabbed the two toothbrushes and the toothpaste. "Thanks Jack," Dave winked.

Jack smiled through another yawn, getting off the stool and pushing it against the back wall of the bathroom. "More of my game," he smiled at Uncle Dave. _Good Lord David; has he been hanging out with Morgan?_ Dave broadly smiled and got him moving into the bedroom as he followed with Henry, shutting the bathroom light off. He got the boys in their room, Jack helped him pull the bed cover down and Dave tucked in Henry. Jack jumped into the other side of the bed.

It took some doing as tired as they were, but Dave got them both through their nightly prayers before they both snuggled in for the night. _That got you brownie points up here David. You need them_. Mudg, who had patiently been waiting in the hall, jumped up on the bed, did his usual and laid down between the boys.

Dave, on Henry's side of the bed, kissed his forehead. "Good night Henry." Henry mumbled something resembling "Good night Uncle Dave." Dave rubbed his hair and tucked the blanket around his neck. He crossed to Jack's side of the bed.

Jack smiled at him, albeit with a huge yawn and held out his hands for his Uncle Dave hug. Dave didn't disappoint him and then tucked him in as well. "Good night Jack," he said, rubbing his hair.

"Good night Uncle Dave; we had a great time." Jack yawned, his eyes drooping into sleep. "Love ya Uncle Dave."

Dave kissed his forehead. "I love you too Jack." Dave rubbed Mudg's head and he thumped his tail on the bed twice, recognizing the love from his master.

"You help me take of them tonight," he pointed at Mudg. Mudg softly barked his agreement and shut his eyes.

As Dave started to leave the room, he looked back at the bed bathed in moonlight at the two sleeping boys with their guardian and smiled.

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dave went down the steps, smiling to himself. _I've got the boys tucked in, sleeping soundly; I think it's time for my reward._

When he got to the bottom of the steps, he shook his head. _I baited that voice in my head_, he thought, _and someone didn't answer_. "Guess I'm a little more tired than I thought," Dave muttered to himself.

He went into the den and pulled his favorite Scotch bottle out from behind the bar. It was the private reserve kind that had a three figure price tag he shared with no one. Yet knowing he was responsible for the two sleeping boys upstairs, he didn't pour himself his usual before bed stiff drink. He smiled as he put the bottle cap back on; _that'll get me through my other half of cigar_.

David Rossi, drink in hand, unlocked the sliding door that Jack had locked, pushed the glass door open on the left side of his sliding glass door in the den, revealing the open screen and sat down in his leather bound Queen Anne chair by the door. This little space was his haven.

He pulled the ottoman that matched the chair from the side, keeping it out of the foot traffic area that he knew Jack used and put his feet up. He took a sip of his Scotch and reached for the half smoked pre-embargo Cuban he had smoked the night before from the ashtray that was on a stand next to his chair. The ashtray, on the wooden stand, reached the height of the arm of the chair.

Pulling his carefully hid lighter from the bookcase behind him, having "kid proofed" his home, he stoked up his stogie. Taking a puff, inhaling deeply the fine richness of the tobacco, Dave put his head against the back of the chair, taking another sip.

He exhaled the cigar smoke, enjoying the taste of the scotch that perfectly matched his cigar. _This David is one of the things I loved about you most and hated about you the most. I had my alcohol issues but you didn't stop on my sake. I loved you for that. I just hated you crawling into our bed together, smelling of cigars. The scotch I could put with; that was my issue, not yours. You were always in control with that which I envied a bit. I talked about that in one of my group meetings. But David, really? The cigar?_

Dave smiled with his eyes still closed and took another puff. _Yup, you'd do that. Just to spite me, wouldn't you?_ Dave smiled again, finally and completely trusting the voice in his head. He enjoyed his drink and the rest of his cigar, finally rubbing out the small stub in the ashtray.

Rising from the chair, he pushed the glass door back to the left side and locked it. He punched in the code for the security system to lock the house down by the door, grabbed the popcorn bowl and headed for the kitchen. He put his scotch glass in the dishwasher, taking a glance at the security system pad by the back door. The keypad showed red. Nodding to himself, he headed up the steps. Yet the voice that had been in his head caused him to brush his teeth before he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed.

He curled up into his pillow, waiting for the voice. Not hearing it, he started to settle down into his evening slumber. As he was about to drift off, he heard the voice again. _I'm not done David. Aaron and JJ sent you two angels for a reason_.

Dave felt a small hand on his shoulder and opened an eye. It was Jack, with Henry standing next to him. "Uncle Dave; you awake?" Jack whispered.

Dave sat up. "Jack, what's the problem," he asked, looking at the two boys.

"Your house is really cool Uncle Dave," Jack said. "But it makes a lot of weird noises." Henry yawned bobbing his head. Dave noticed that Henry had his Blue Tick Hound stuffed animal safely snuggled to his chest.

Dave smiled. "Climb in boys." Jack crawled up on Dave's king size bed, diving across him to get the middle spot. Henry raced around the bed to the right side and climbed in as well. Dave reached over and got Henry tucked in. He immediately conked out.

Jack smiled at him. "Thanks Uncle Dave," he said curling up into the middle of the three pillows Dave had on the bed. Dave tucked him as well and settled back down himself until Mudg jumped up on the bed. Dave's bedroom was bathed in the same moonlight as the boys' and he stared down his dog. Mudg stared back at him.

Dave heard a laugh in his head. _David, that mutt of yours and I never got along. But he's right; his place is with those boys_. Dave shook his head, closing his eyes. Mudg did his usual two circles and plopped down.

As he gently started to fall asleep, the voice returned. _David this is my gift to you for the happiness you gave me. Don't mourn me any more David. It's so unlike you to wallow in grief. The team needs you; and I need you to be the man I loved. And will always love. The man these boys love. And most importantly, the BAU family you have. They're worried about you and so am I. David, don't do that to them. They need you and you need that family. And the Bureau needs all of you. I'm here with Haley; she's smiling right now like I am. And David, we've talked about our BAU men. We're so happy right now._

Dave smiled as he drifted off to sleep. _You always liked getting the last word Erin_. Dave fell into a deep slumber with Jack curling up against his back.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Monster last chapter; I know. How would you break it up?**

**Thanks for all the luvs via reviews, following or favorite alerts. I truly appreciate it.**

Chapter 5

Aaron and Beth showed up at 8:30, with JJ and Will pulling in behind them. The two couples had pre-arranged the meet time to share some time with Dave. He obviously needed it. And to have an audience to cook for was right up David Rossi's alley. "I'm lookin' forward to this," Will smiled at Aaron and Beth. As the four of them walked to the back door, Hotch snuck a peek into the kitchen window and became on guard. The other three noticed.

"Aaron?" Beth said.

"Hotch," JJ asked.

Will looked him in the eye. "What's up?"

"There's nothing going on in there. I'm not armed; are you?" Aaron said, looking at Will. Will shook his head.

Beth shook her head as well. "Let's slow down for a second. I know what you've all been through; trust me. But let's all think clearly. Dave cooked dinner for the boys at five thirty. That means they didn't hit the pool until nearly seven. Showers, p.j.'s; they didn't have popcorn and a movie until nearly nine. That means bedtime for the boys was probably after eleven." She smiled. "I'm guessing they're still bunked in."

"Damn Hotch," Will drawled, "this woman of yours is good," he smiled. "You teachin' her to be a profiler?" Hotch shook his head with a smile. "I'm assumin' you can get in that door."

Aaron smiled a nervous laugh, pulling out his car key ring and exhaled. So did JJ, with Will rubbing her back. Aaron found the key and stuck it in the lock. "Please let me get in; I know Dave has his security system on a short leash."

JJ smiled. "That's why we all have the same company Hotch." Will smiled with a nod at Beth as she rubbed Aaron's shoulder. Hotch turned the key, opened the door, put the code into the pad by the back door and nodded with a smile for the other three to follow them in.

Beth and JJ both took a whiff together and smiled at each other. "There's no coffee brewing," JJ whispered.

Beth smiled at her. "Now we know." She moved to the coffee maker to get it going.

Aaron moved into the living room of the Rossi mansion, whispering, "I'm gonna make sure." He silently padded up the steps. He first looked into the room that he had deposited the boys' bags in to see an empty bed, with the covers thrown back.

He walked back down the hall to the top of the steps and poked his head in Dave's master bedroom, took a look and smiled. He softly headed down the steps. Walking into the kitchen, as the coffee maker started its goodness, he smiled. "You have got to see this," he broadly smiled.

He led Beth and the other two parents silently up the steps and nodded at them to look into Dave's open bedroom door. Henry was still completely conked out on the right side of the bed with Mudg curled up next to his legs, snoring deeply. Hotch waved them into the room more and pointed. Jack and Dave were sleeping back to back. Jack soundly asleep, Dave, sleeping on his side, snoring softly.

They all exited the room smiling deeply and descended the steps. Will pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "Damnit," he drawled. "I was promised a Dave Rossi breakfast and I'm gonna hold him to that." JJ smiled at her husband. "But I'm gettin' hungry. I'm gonna head back to that Panera Bread for something to tie us over," he smiled, heading out the door.

"Will," JJ asked. Will kissed her.

"Got it babe; those boys will want fuel and immediately. All three of them," he smiled, heading out the door. Beth smiled, pulling mugs off of Dave's coffee mug tree on the counter as the coffee maker finished brewing.

Upstairs, Dave Rossi woke to two things: the smell of coffee and a little back against his. He smiled. The coffee smell did not alarm him. He figured Aaron and Beth would be in the door early and Aaron had a key. What he didn't figure on was the time he saw on his alarm clock on the stand next to bed. 8:42. "Shit," he said silently, rolling out of bed. Pulling on a white t-shirt and his cotton lounge pants that Aaron and Jack had introduced him to, he looked at Mudg on top of the bed. He hadn't moved.

Dave shook his head, heading down the steps, scratching the stubble that was on his cheek. He walked into his kitchen to see the two he expected and a third he didn't. "Good morning sunshine," JJ smiled. "A couple of boys wear you out old man," she asked with a devilish smile.

"No, I expected you two couples to wear each other out. I thought that was part of the deal," he said, reaching for the mug of coffee Beth handed to him. "Thanks Beth," he smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So how'd it go last…." Beth started. Dave cut her off with a wave.

"I'm sorry Beth," he apologized, "but first things first." He looked at Aaron. "Did you let Mudg out and feed him when you got here?"

Aaron shook his head. "Dave, we've been in the door less than ten minutes. I checked on all of you. Mudg was conked." Dave, not fully awake, was still processing when Aaron smiled at him. "I bet Jack let him out and fed him this morning."

"Jack," Dave questioned, taking a large sip of his coffee. "What about the security alarm," Dave asked, his brain now fully starting to work with his morning elixir kicking in.

Aaron smiled. "You went to AC to gamble with you duck hunting buddies a couple of weekends ago. We took care of Mudg, remember?' Dave nodded, taking another sip of coffee. "We had to run over here for something and I let Jack punch in the security code to your system. JJ and I have already compared notes. Like she said; we all have the same system."

Beth smiled at Dave, rubbing his upper arm. "With that memory of his, I'm sure he remembered the code. He must have let Mudg out earlier and fed him and then re-set the alarm."

Dave ran his hand through his hair and looked at JJ. "Where's Will?"

JJ smiled. "He's on his way to Panera Bread to get all of us and the boys something to eat until you can fix us the brunch you promised."

"JJ, get him on your cell," Dave said with a bit of panic in his voice. JJ looked at him. "Now Jayje."

She pulled out her cell and called Will. "Hey babe," she heard.

"Will, where are you?"

He noticed the tone of her voice. "Jayje?"

"Will, answer the question," JJ said, putting her cell on speaker.

"I'm just pullin' into the parking lot of the Panera Bread, like I told y'all. What's wrong?"

"Will, its Dave. I've already got an order in to them. I was going take the boys over to get it this morning; some bud time together." The other three in the kitchen and Will all smiled.

"I'm on it Big Dog," Will smiled into his cell. "See y'all in a bit." He clicked his cell off.

Aaron smiled. "The boys still conked out?"

Dave smiled, re-filling his coffee cup. "I've got a Ben upstairs in my wallet that says the boys sleep through my shower," he smiled, heading out of the kitchen.

"No bet," he heard from three voices as he headed up the steps. JJ smiled at Aaron and Beth.

Dave come down the steps twenty minutes later dress in tan cargo shorts that matched Aaron's. He was still in his white t-shirt, yet perfectly shaved. Beth was brewing another pot of coffee as Dave walked into his kitchen. Will entered the back door, carrying the cardboard tray of goodies Dave had ordered.

Will looked Dave in the eye. "You take care of our sons for the night and they wouldn't let my pay the bill. They said you had a tab."

Dave smiled. "I have a tab at a lot of places; they know I pay it every month," he smiled pulling out two pizza pans. Will set the tray of Panera Bread wonderfulness on the kitchen counter across from Dave's stove. JJ, Beth and Hotch were already in the lunch counter chairs.

JJ smiled at Will as he slid into the chair next to her. She slid a coffee mug to him and Dave filled it up. Will took a sip. "That's good," Will smiled. "You make damn good coffee Dave."

"It's all in the coffee beans my boy," Dave smiled.

"And you only buy the best; Jayje and I sorta figured that about a year ago," Will smiled, remembering what Dave had done for their wedding.

Dave smiled at the four at the lunch counter. "Dive in; but save the two blueberry muffins for my guys." He pulled four small plates out of his cupboard and handed them out. They all chose a muffin, with Dave grabbing one as well.

He looked at the four of them, taking a bite of his banana nut muffin he set on the fifth plate from his cupboard and took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks you guys," he humbly smiled. "I needed the butt kicking."

"Yes, you did," Aaron smiled.

Dave looked at Hotch and JJ. "The timing on the text message was impeccable," he smiled at JJ, giving her a finger point. "Nice touch you two. What surprised the hell out of me," he said, looking at JJ, taking another sip of his coffee, "is you didn't play the same hole card. The date night gig was good."

Beth looked at Aaron. "We just got busted," Aaron said, shaking his head with a smile.

Beth shook her head. "He knew all along?"

David Rossi smiled his small, smug smile. "Yes Beth, I did; I trained both of them." Dave shook his head, looking at them. "And I needed it. Thank you," he smiled.

"Dave…."

"Aaron, I'm fine now. With a little help from the people I love," he smiled. He would never tell all of them the extra person that helped. That was his and his alone. _Just like our love Erin_. Dave smiled broadly. "And two munchkins that I loved having time together with." He looked at the four of them. "Tell me you didn't disappoint me on your time together."

Will smiled at Dave. "I can't speak for Hotch and Beth," he smiled, kissing JJ's temple, "but we sure did," he drawled.

"Atta boy," Dave smiled, starting to pull the ingredients out of his fridge for their brunch, looking intently at Aaron Hotchner.

Hotch smiled. "When I share with you is when you share with me." Dave understood the meaning of his words and smiled at him. "People that love you Dave?" Dave looked at him as Aaron shook his head. "Been there, done that," he softly smiled. "Remember; we have talked; multiple times. And you trained me." Dave stared at Aaron. "Someone else helped you sleep last night," he smiled.

JJ smiled at Will, rubbing his thigh. Dave looked at the recognition on four faces. "Damn you all," he said, starting to make brunch. "I trained you both too goddamn well."

Beth smiled at him. "Aaron and JJ aren't the only ones busted." Dave looked at her. She softly smiled at him. "It comes from love Dave; they're love for you; that all of us have. And I'm the outsider looking in," she smiled. "With a whole lot of buy in."

Will pointed at Beth. "Me too," he smiled.

Dave softly smiled. "And I love you all. Thanks for the boys last night." Just then, Henry silently crawled up into JJ's lap, yawning deeply.

"Hey buddy," she smiled, drawing him into a warm embrace, rubbing his head.

"Hi mama," he yawned, stretching in her arms. Will, with a proud smiled on his face, rubbed his thigh.

"Hey bud."

"Hi daddy," Henry smiled.

Dave shared a look at Aaron, hearing the patio door slide in his den. Jack raced into the kitchen, climbing into his dad's lap. He looked at Beth and gave her a kiss.

"You got Mudg covered," Beth asked, rubbing his thigh.

"All over it Beth," he smiled. "Just like earlier."

Will smiled at Aaron. "You nailed it."

Jack smiled. "Hi Will." He looked at Hotch.

Aaron smiled. "Don't say it buddy," he smiled. Beth put a blueberry muffin in front of him as JJ did the same with Henry.

Jack looked at Henry and the buds exchanged smiles, diving into the baked goodness.

"Jack," Dave looked at him. "Mudg?"

Jack smiled, getting ready to take a big bite of his muffin. "He's outside, taking his huge morning dump," Jack mischievously smiled and made a dent in the huge muffin. Aaron rolled his eyes, as Mudg barked at the back door. Henry giggled, sticking in another bite of his muffin. Will rubbed his head and climbed down from his chair, looking at Aaron.

"I got this," he drawled.

Dave reached into his fridge and pulled out the container of apple juice he had stocked in for the boys. He poured the boys some juice, setting the glasses in front of them.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Jack smiled, grabbing the glass to take a drink.

Henry smiled at Dave. "Thanks; you're the best Uncle Dave." Dave smiled back at him.

JJ rubbed his head. "You had a good time with Uncle Dave and Jack last night?"

Henry beamed. "We had the best time Mama."

Henry and Jack happily spilled out their night with Uncle Dave, as he pulled out two of his skillets smiling brightly. For the next fifteen minutes, he amazed his "crowd" at his cooking abilities, first browning some mild Italian sausage in one skillet, while expertly dicing a pound of bacon. He added that to the other skillet and got it fried as well. While he was doing that, JJ looked at Dave. "The boys showered last night?"

Dave smiled at her, while tossing the meat in the two skillets expertly over, getting a "Wow" from the boys. "Yes, they did; including getting their hair washed."

Jack looked at his dad. "Uncle Dave has the best hair conditioner dad; no tangles to comb out." Dave pointed at Hotch.

Hotch looked at him. "Hair conditioner?"

"You live a sheltered life Aaron. Hang on to that lady. She just may get you out of that shell."

Beth laughed and pulled Jack off of Aaron's lap. "Let's get you dressed buddy and some teeth brushed." JJ smiled and she and Henry followed them up the steps.

While the contents of both skillets drained in Dave's strainers to get the grease away from the meat, Dave pulled two tubes of Crescent Rolls from his frig, the spray can of Pam from his cupboard and moved to his two pizza pans. He applied the vegetable spray and opened one of the tubes.

Will looked at him. "I thought I was getting Italian cookin' this mornin'," he drawled with a question. "You're cheating on the dough."

Dave smiled. "You are Will; but Mama Rossi taught me to follow the recipe and I do that. Be patient my friend," he smiled, putting the triangles of the rolls onto the pan and then forming them into a pizza crust. Will smiled at what he was witnessing.

"Ya are good Big Dog," Will smiled. Aaron, already knowing Dave's skills, simply smiled at Will. Dave added the meat to the dough along with grated hash browns. In a bowl, he softly whisked some eggs, then adding cheddar cheese, salt, pepper and milk. He expertly divided the eggs between the two pizza pans and then reached into the frig.

Pulling out the parmesan cheese, he smiled at Will. "This is where the Italian part comes in," he winked, sprinkling the cheese on top and putting the pans in the oven.

Jack intently looked at Dave, sitting back in his dad's lap with his clothes on. He started to open his mouth. Dave shook him off with his patented finger wave. "You're getting hungry. I get that." Jack beamed and so did Henry. They polished off the rest of their muffins.

Jack looked at Henry. "Outside with Mudg or cartoons?"

"I'm still pooped from last night Jack; cartoons," he smiled. Hotch smiling, chased the two boys into Dave's den and got his satellite TV going. Having the same channels at home, he quickly found two channels showing the old school cartoons. "The Flintstones or Tom and Jerry guys?"

Jack looked at Henry. "WIL-MA!" Henry laughed.

Jack smiled. "Great idea." Aaron left the boys, with Mudg walking in to keep an eye on his charges. Aaron gave him a rubdown and returned to kitchen.

He walked into a discussion, with Dave looking intently at JJ. "I'm fine; I really am. Thanks to all of you and those two boys," he sincerely smiled.

"So Dave, when do we eat?" Hotch smiled.

"Judas Priest Aaron," he smiled. "You're about as bad as your son."

Hotch looked at him. "I worked up an appetite last night," he smiled, rubbing Beth's shoulder.

Will rubbed JJ's shoulder as well. "So did I," he smiled.

Dave looked at the timer he had set on his oven. "Eight minutes Big Dog," he smiled at Aaron. Beth climbed down from her lunch counter stool.

"Time enough for me to get the table set," she smiled, pulling Dave into a hug as she walked into the kitchen. "Thank you," she smiled after giving him a heartfelt kiss on the cheek. "Can we add an extra chair to that nook table of yours to get us all around? We need to be together," she smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

Dave smiled. "Let's make it work." Aaron went to the closet to add a leaf to the table, as Will pulled the chairs around. The closet that Aaron knew held the leaf also had some extra folding chairs. He handed one to Will. Will smiled and got it around the table, already putting in the table leaf to expand its size. JJ helped Beth set the table.

The boys blew in. "Uncle Dave," Jack demanded. "We're getting hungry."

The timer went off on Dave's oven. "Get your little butts into a chair," he smiled, pulling out the two pizza pans. JJ and Beth flew into the kitchen; JJ grabbed glasses as Beth grabbed the milk container from the frig. Dave expertly cut the breakfast pizzas, handing two hot pads to Will to set on the table for the warm pans. Will put them down on the table; Dave put down the two pizza pans holding them with his own hot pads.

They all sat and prayed together. When they finished, Henry looked at their breakfast. "Pizza for breakfast? You're the best Uncle Dave." They all dived in and had a great time.

Yet their time together was not done. They all stayed, enjoying Dave's pool. Beth and JJ put their heads together, coming up with an impromptu dinner menu and a grocery store run they made together. Aaron cooked chicken on Dave's grill with Will watching and learning.

Their dinner done, complete with an exquisite bottle from Dave's wine reserve, the boys once again showered and in their p.j.'s, it was time for good-bye. Dave shook his head at all of them. "I'm fine now; thanks to all of you," he deeply smiled as they gathered in his driveway.

JJ looked at him. "You sure?"

Dave kissed her cheek. "Yes, Jayje, I am. Thanks for the great idea and letting me have the boys. My home needed laughter again and you all gave that to me. Erin and I had some really good times here," he smiled. JJ hugged him. For him to admit that was music to her ears. He was finally healing.

Dave and Henry shared a hug with Dave pulling him into his arms from JJ. "Thanks Uncle Dave," Henry smiled with a yawn. "Can we do this again?"

Dave rubbed his blonde head. "Any time kiddo," he smiled.

"Love you Uncle Dave," Henry said in his arms.

"Love you too," Dave smiled, kissing his temple and handing him to Will.

Hotch was holding Jack in his p.j.'s and barefoot. Jack reached out his arms to Dave. Dave smiled and pulled him to his chest in a huge hug. "Love you Uncle Dave," Jack said into Dave's ear.

Dave kissed his head and hugged him tighter. "I love you too Jack."

Jack pulled out of the hug and looked Dave intently in the eye. "You OK now Uncle Dave?" Dave shook his head at the four adults, pulling Jack into a hug again.

The good-byes done, the two families headed out with Mudg barking his happy good-byes as well. He and Dave walked into the house together as the two cars drove down the street.

Dave entered his den, pulling out his scotch bottle. He enjoyed a full Cuban cigar with a couple of drinks, let Mudg out for the night, and got settled into bed.

Looking at the stars shining in his window, he smiled. "I get the last word Erin. Thank you my love."

-00CM00-

Monday morning, David Rossi pulled one of the glass doors of the BAU open and entered to make his way to his office. JJ was working on her inter-office email. She shot a quick one off to Hotch.

"The swagger in his step is back." :D

###

**A/N: Ben is a Ben Franklin, aka a one hundred dollar bill. Pam is vegetable spray that comes in a pressurized can. It is used to keep foods from sticking to the pan while they are baking. Key word is "baking". AC is Atlantic City. Oops, almost forgot; Crescent Rolls are triangles of dough you peel off a round roll that comes in a tube. You take them off one by one, roll them from the triangle base to the point, curl them a bit and bake them. They come out as a wonderfully, light dinner roll.**

**Thank you all for the love and support for this one. I really wanted to get Dave healed and I knew two boys could do that; with some co-conspirators of course.**

**All my usual end of story shout outs!**

**I'm gonna take a writing break for a bit. I've got some things going on in my life I need to concentrate on. Hang on, all of you; nothing bad; but it does require my time. And honestly, I've been churning and burning stories out for over a year. I'm fried to a crisp. I need a break.**

**I've got some ideas so I'll be back.**

***Knightly bow* With a deep and heartfelt hug.**


End file.
